Rosenrot
by Shikkoku Vortex
Summary: Universo Alterno. En plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, existe un lugar mágico. Sus paredes ocultan dulces y amargos secretos. Una cueva peligrosa, custodiada por lobos, donde paradójicamente se puede rozar la libertad. Las historias de algunos de sus selectos invitados están aquí. En las etiquetas se especifica la pareja/personajes de la última actualización. Contenido BL.


La verdad es que solo quería una excusa para simple lemon sensual y salvaje(?), y terminé con un escrito de 8 páginas, ideas para que sea un fanfiction con varios capítulos y de lemon...Nino; Ni noticias. Tómese como un prólogo o algo así. Si puedo madurar la idea, hay una posibilidad de que esta historia continúe. Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada. Disculpen el OoC, errores ortográficos y palabras juntas.

Agradecimiento especial a Saga de la comunidad Saint seiya Santuario del Yaoi, en Amino, quien me ha permitido publicar esto.

* * *

 **Rosenrot.**

••

 _Este es un camino de espinas que decidió caminar por su propia cuenta. Para liberar a miles, tal vez millones._

 _Decidió, por voluntad propia, manchar de rojo el uniforme que portaba. Decidió, por voluntad propia, meterse en la boca del lobo._

• _Füssen, Sur de Suabia. Alemania,1941._

••

Saga miró el reloj de bolsillo, faltaba media hora para una reunión muy importante. Afortunadamente, el coche en el que se transportaba iba a una velocidad óptima; no tardaría en llegar a su destino a pesar de lo irregular y escarpado del terreno. Desde ya podía ver la lúgubre silueta de la morada que lo esperaba asomarse entre los árboles del bosque, y las colinas que lo ocultaban. Ahí a lo lejos, la sombra del castillo Heinstein se imponía en ese lugar perdido, en lo profundo de Alemania.

Suspiró con cierta pesadez, lo suficiente para fingir fastidio por el largo viaje realizado. Su chofer reaccionó a esto e intentó animarlo.

— Un poco más de paciencia, Mi General. El castillo ya está a la vista. Llegaremos a tiempo.

Solo hizo un sonido gutural para hacer notar que había escuchado sus palabras, y siguió mirando por la ventana. Tal como el chofer lo había dicho, no tardaron en llegar al destino.

Saga entrecerró los ojos al ver la cantidad de lujosos autos que hacían fila para dejar a las importantes personalidades que transportaban en la entrada del castillo. Cada uno vistiendo sendos uniformes, demostrando en sus pechos las victorias en batalla que les había costado ganar los laureles y estrellas en sus hombros. Medallas y calaveras cubiertas de sangre.

Lo mejor del ejército reunido en un solo lugar.

Saga torció la boca, en un gesto casi imperceptible, pensando en las propias medallas teñidas de rojo que colgaban orgullosas en su pecho. Si le preguntaban el porqué hacía todo, probablemente él diría que por venganza. Pero lo que había comenzado como una infiltración en el ejército alemán ya se había transformado en algo mucho más grande. Sabía que iba a pagar un alto precio al final, no solo por los crímenes que combatía, sino por los propios, los que había cometido consciente de sus actos, y sacrificando a otros en el proceso. Ganara quien ganara aquella batalla en el infierno, él no tenía cabida ni futuro en lo que viniera más adelante. Y aún así iba a pelear, por todos los que venían después de él, y por los que ya no podían pelear.

Cuando llegó su turno de descender, un mozo abrió la puerta del coche. Saga salió y caminó con elegancia característica. En la imponente entrada, una bella mujer recibía a todas las personas con cordialidad.

— General de Brigada Gemini, cuánto tiempo sin verlo.

La mujer lo saludó con familiaridad, sonriendo como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Saga correspondió el gesto al acercarse a la dama, que lucía un elegante vestido de color negro. Hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, para luego tomar la enguantada mano de la mujer y besar su dorso.

— Siempre es un gusto volver a su jardín y verla, Señorita Pandora.

Pandora sonrió con satisfacción ante el gesto y las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

— Lo sé. Pero todo hombre que visita mi jardín no necesariamente viene a ver a esta jardinera. Ellos desean cortar para sí algunas flores, una de mis bellas rosas. Usted no es la excepción, aunque no son rosas las que usted busca, no. Usted prefiere la singularidad de una Edelweiss*.

Saga alzó las cejas ante tal comentario, haciendo como si no supiera de lo que hablaba la joven. Pandora tapó su boca con la mano derecha y rió discretamente.

— Sea bienvenido, General. Hoy tenemos un espectáculo que lo va a sorprender.

— Espero que así sea—Saga hizo un gesto de despedida tomando su gorra de la visera e inclinó un poco su cabeza respetuosamente. Acto seguido, entró al castillo.

Si por fuera ese castillo parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, por dentro era todo lo contrario. Era una construcción que bordeaba los setecientos años, y la familia Heinstein había sido su dueña y protectora los últimos dos siglos. Pandora es su actual propietaria, transformó el castillo, dándole nueva vida y convirtiéndolo en el refugio favorito de la Elite, no sólo Alemana, sino de toda Europa, debido a las hermosas mujeres (y hombres) que trabajaban en el lugar, usando sus talentos artísticos para brindar un momento de sana entretención y esparcimiento.

Así, el ''jardín'' de Pandora conseguía atraer a importantes personalidades, a pesar de los tiempos de guerra. Aunque, si se contaba con el suficiente dinero e influencias, se podía llevar dicha sana entretención a un lugar más… privado.

A este pequeño Elíseo en medio del infierno se le conoce como Rosenrot.

Un lugar mágico. Sus paredes ocultan dulces y amargos secretos. Una cueva peligrosa, custodiada por lobos, donde paradójicamente se puede rozar la libertad.

El gran Hall estaba perfectamente iluminado por lujosos apliqués y arañas de oro, que colgaban desde el techo abovedado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, decoradas con exquisitas pinturas, y los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de color rojo, mismo color de la alfombra que guiaba su camino hacia el fondo de la habitación, lugar donde la amplia alfombra se dividía en tres: Dos iban en dirección a las aparatosas escaleras de mármol; la otra llevaba hacia una habitación, cuya entrada estaba en el centro, entre las escaleras.

Saga observó el ambiente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del fondo, hombres y mujeres iban de un lugar a otro platicando; parecían disfrutar de una velada cualquiera de las más altas esferas de la sociedad.

Un par de guardias custodiaban las puertas. Saga sacó de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la invitación que lo autorizaba a entrar en aquel sector, y se lo entregó a uno de los hombres. El guardia se aseguró de que Saga estuviera lista de invitados, y luego lo autorizó a entrar.

Dentro de aquel salón, el ambiente era envolvente. Las tenues luces apenas iluminaban un amplio salón repleto de mesas y sillas, la mayoría ya ocupadas por individuos que disfrutaban de la dulce y sensual voz de la cantante que en ese momento se presentaba, deleitando al público en el escenario emplazado al centro de la habitación.

La mujer parecía hechizar con su canto, acompañada de la melodía de una flauta que tocaba quien estaba junto a ella en escenario. Ambas personas usaban antifaces, lo que aumentaba el misterio en torno a ellos, y el deseo de los que caían atraídos como marinos hacia la bella voz de una sirena. Saga encontró una mesa cerca del espectáculo. Una mujer se acercó para tomar su orden, por lo que Saga pidió una copa de vino. Le dio una nueva mirada a su reloj, comprobando que faltaban unos cinco minutos para su reunión. Todo iba marchando como se había planeado, así que solo se dedicó a esperar, tanto la hora de la reunión como su copa de vino.

La presentación había terminado y aplaudió de forma mecánica, momentáneamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Reaccionó cuando una copa con vino tinto fue depositada sobre la mesa, frente a él. Saga alzó la mirada, pensando encontrarse con la dama que había tomado su orden, sin embargo, fueron los ojos azules de la guapa mujer que había estado cantando sobre el escenario minutos antes los que lo recibieron. Saga movió la comisura de sus labios, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Clavado a la hora como siempre, Saga—puntualizó ella con ironía— ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación? Más te vale que esta vez hayas puesto atención — exclamó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. En su mano derecha tenía una copa, la cual alzó antes de beber. Saga correspondió el gesto, alzando su copa ligeramente, de la misma forma.

Thetis siempre solía hacer esa pregunta. Saga admitía que la voz de Thetis era maravillosa, pero también disfrutaba de molestarla.

— Esta copa es a tu salud, Thetis. Lamentablemente no pude escucharte desde el principio, pero sé que lo hiciste maravilloso —la joven entrecerró los ojos, mirando al mayor de forma acusadora—. Es la verdad, tenías a todos embelesados. Además... — Saga bebió un poco más de su copa, y su sonrisa se llenó de complicidad— tenías una excelente compañía complementando tu trabajo. Prometo que la próxima vez llegaré a tiempo para ver la presentación.

Thetis hizo un puchero, Saga siempre decía lo mismo y jamás lo cumplía. La próxima vez ella misma prohibiría su entrada a aquel salón, pensó la joven. A la mención de quien la acompañó en el escenario, la sonrisa de la muchacha volvió, soltando una suave risa.

— Ah, pero para notar eso sí tuviste tiempo, no hay remedio contigo. En fin, vamos, bebe pronto. Mi canción solo era para traerte hasta aquí.

Thetis le dio un golpecito con la punta de los dedos a la cruz de hierro colgada en la chaqueta de Saga y, haciendo un gesto con su mano, instó al mayor a terminar la bebida para que la siguiera. Saga se levantó de la silla, bebió un último sorbo de su copa y siguió los pasos de la joven.

No era extraño abandonar aquel recinto acompañado de una de las chicas del Rosenrot, era lo que la mayoría en aquel castillo deseaba, seguramente; era la razón por la que estaban ahí. Por eso, el que Saga y Thetis se escabulleran no llamó la atención de ninguno de los lobos que se encontraba en el lugar.

Thetis lo llevó por una puerta lateral, muy bien camuflada por cortinas de seda. Tras ésta, había un laberinto de puertas y pasillos bien iluminados. Tomaron un pasillo hacia la izquierda, y subieron por unas escaleras, las cuales terminaban en un pasillo poco iluminado. Había varias habitaciones, Thetis se detuvo en la penúltima puerta antes de llegar al fondo del corredor, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, para luego entregarle las llaves de la habitación a Saga.

— Bueno, te dejo aquí. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, así que nos vemos más tarde— dijo Thetis en forma de despedida. Le guiñó un ojo a Saga y luego se marchó. Mientras, Saga asintió a sus indicaciones y le agradeció en respuesta, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

El general entró al cuatro en silencio, cerrando la puerta. La habitación parecía bastante acogedora, amplia y bien iluminada; incluso había una chimenea encendida, brindando calidez a la estancia. Al fondo había dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas, y una mesa de madera pequeña que llamó su atención debido a que había una botella de vino y dos copas. Se acercó, pues además había un pequeño prendedor con forma de Edelweiss. Tomó aquel objeto y sonrió, reconociéndolo.

Él ya estaba ahí.

— ¿Acaso no sabe que el seguir a una sirena es un camino sin retorno, porque ellas te llevan a una muerte segura? General, usted se ha vuelto bastante descuidado.

Saga se giró al escuchar esa voz tranquila. Ahí, parado junto a la puerta, se encontraba el mismo joven que había acompañado a Thetis en su presentación, algunos minutos atrás. En el escenario lo reconoció por la forma de tocar la flauta y ahora, sin el antifaz, Saga era capaz de notar que había cierta diversión y malicia en los ojos del muchacho.

— Bueno, ambos sabemos que el infierno está afuera, estimado Sorrento. Creo que esta sirena en especial me guió a un pequeño paraíso... Y solo me regañó por no llegar a tiempo para escucharla—respondió Saga mientras observaba como Sorrento se acercaba a él.

El muchacho rió de forma suave. Eso fue algo que Thetis le mencionó apenas bajaron del escenario. Sorrento era muy joven, pero talentoso en las artes musicales y la guerra. Era un estratega de temer; peligrosa combinación con su apariencia delicada de joven aristócrata, que era lo que parecía en aquel momento con el traje fino de color negro que usaba esa noche.

Sorrento sirvió las copas con vino, y una se la ofreció a Saga, el cual la aceptó sin dudar. Sorrento pasó a rozar los dedos de Saga al entregarle la copa y una ligera corriente recorrió su falange. Las miradas y sonrisas veladas iban de uno a otro, buscándose, diciendo cuánto se habían extrañado sin emitir palabra alguna, pues aún no era el momento; ambos profesionales, lo más importante era la misión que los tenía reunidos en aquella habitación.

— Pero estoy seguro que no viniste solo a ser regañado por Thetis. Debe ser decepcionante recorrer todo el camino desde su puesto en el norte y ser recibido en una habitación por un hombre. _Fräulein_ Pandora ya debe haber ofrecido un ramo con sus mejores rosas.

Saga bebió de su copa y no despegó su mirada de la de Sorrento, la cual estaba expectante por la respuesta. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Saga, peligrosa como él solo. Se tomó unos segundos en responder, pero lo que salió de la boca del griego no era precisamente lo que Sorrento esperaba.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que tenías para mi?—inquirió, cambiando completamente de tema mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas junto a la chimenea. Saga se instaló cómodamente mientras veía como Sorrento alzaba una ceja por el abrupto cambio. Es que aún era muy temprano para decirle que Pandora sí le había ofrecido flores, pero no precisamente rosas.

Sorrento sonrió, entendiendo el juego del mayor. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y caminó hacia un mueble, lugar de donde sacó un porta documentos.

—En primer lugar, Pandora ha estado recibiendo visitas de los altos mandos. Le han pedido ocultar armas en el castillo, usarlo como una bodega para las cosas que desean traer de Suiza—explicó Sorrento de forma concisa y precisa, como si informara de la situación a un superior. Caminó hacia Saga y se sentó frente a él —. Poco a poco la están presionando, y a pesar de las influencias de Pandora, no tardarán demasiado en obligarla a ceder.

Saga frunció el ceño debido a la información. Chasqueó la lengua, pues había pensado en infiltrar tropas de los aliados por las montañas circundantes, aunque ahora eso sería mucho más complicado. Aunque, si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva, eso podía significar una oportunidad.

—Saga, si piensas hacer algo, debes hacerlo pronto. Eso se llenará de Nazis en poco tiempo y no habrá forma de meter gente como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Las comunicaciones serán cada vez más difíciles. Debes aprovechar que la fuerza se está ejerciendo en el Oeste…—sugirió Sorrento con premura, mientras abría el porta documentos y extendía una gran lámina sobre la mesa, o en lo que cabía de ella.

Saga sabía a la perfección que, si no actuaban, estarían en problemas, y toda la red de espionaje que tenían en el sur de Alemania podría verse afectada. Sorrento no tenía que recordárselo. El general se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues lo que Sorrento le mostraba había captado enormemente su atención, haciendo que se sentara más derecho, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder ver mejor la lámina.

—Y ésta…—continuó Sorrento, viendo el interés que mostraba Saga—es la razón por la que te contacté; Señor, le presento al Bismarck**, la última joya de la marina de guerra Alemana.

Ante Saga se desplegaron los planos de un monstruo. Lo que Sorrento exponía ante él era impresionante. Aquellos planos correspondían a una nave acorazada como nunca había visto, armada y blindada ''hasta los dientes''. Además, su tamaño era descomunal. Saga analizó los planos con atención, tomando nota mental del blindaje y del poder de fuego.

—Vaya… es una nave extraordinaria. Y peligrosa. No puedo creer que hayan inventado semejante bestia —Saga apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y cruzó los brazos. Bueno, sí lo podía creer, desde que estaba infiltrado en las esferas del ejército alemán había visto varios prototipos para armamento. Suspiró, abrumado por la información que tenía ante él. Quién sabe cuántos podían tener de ese tipo de embarcaciones, y una flota de ese calibre podía decidir el curso de la guerra en el Oeste.

—Lo es. Será un gran reto para el Hood***. Como supongo que ya debes imaginarte, el Bismarck fue construido para hacer frente a las naves de la Real Marina Británica. Y no solo eso, también tiene un gemelo en vías de construcción.

Saga alzó una ceja y sonrió discretamente por la forma en que Sorrento narraba todos los detalles. Había cierto orgullo y emoción en las palabras del muchacho, como si él mismo hubiera diseñado el barco. No lo iba a culpar, era un hombre de mar. Su familia tuvo una vasta tradición naval, y de hecho, su encuentro con Sorrento había sido a bordo de un barco, la primera vez que se toparon; aunque no había sido en buenos términos. El simple recuerdo le hacía sonreír, pues nunca le habían insultado tanto en la vida.

El General dio un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de hablar, sin despegar su mirada del austríaco.

—Con que un gemelo. Entonces están prontos a ser terminados. ¿Cuándo entrarán en servicio?

—Ya lo están. En este momento, el Bismarck hace su viaje de prueba, pero tienen planes de moverse hacia Dinamarca.

Saga casi escupe el vino de la impresión. Sorrento alzó una ceja y los hombros, adivinando la pregunta que el general quería hacerle por la expresión que tenía en la cara: ''¿Y ahora me lo dices?''

—Acabo de enterarme hace algunos días. Cuando supe de su construcción no tuve acceso a los planos y nos ocupaba otra misión. Pero ahora mismo tenemos una oportunidad de dar un golpe con ésta información. El barco va escoltado solo por un artillero, los británicos podrán detenerlo antes de que entre en funciones propiamente —Sorrento suspiró y vio a Saga fijamente—. Tienes que darle esta información a Radamanthys y a Garan lo más rápido posible, eres nuestro nexo más seguro con los aliados.

Radamanthys y Garan, sus contactos en Inglaterra. El primero un doble agente, como ellos; el segundo un General de infantería que había perdido su brazo derecho con tal de salvar a uno de sus camaradas. Con ambos ingleses al mando, habían desbaratado varios de los planes de la armada alemana. Hombres totalmente de confianza, que seguramente movilizarían a la marina para capturar al Bismarck apenas les llevaran la información.

Y Saga sabía que tenía una oportunidad para contactarlos en dos días más. No podía decirles información tan crucial por teléfono, y afortunadamente, su encuentro con Garan estaba asegurado.

Saga miraba los planos con atención, y no se dio cuenta de la mirada nostálgica que Sorrento le dirigía. El oficial se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo, pensando. Aún había algo que necesitaba comunicarle a Saga y no encontraba la forma. No podía decirle sobre la misión en particular que había recibido porque sabía que él mismo terminaría por desistir y mandar al cuerno todo.

—Sorrento, necesitaré llevarme estos planos. Los vamos a necesitar para estudiar ese barco.

—No te preocupes por eso, estarán en tu coche para mañana al amanecer—explicó Sorrento, quien había recuperado su semblante confiado y sonriente para cuando Saga alzó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Al amanecer?—Saga alzó una ceja debido a las palabras de Sorrento. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios.

—Por supuesto, ¿o acaso el General tenía pensado atravesar todo el camino montañoso hasta el pueblo a esta hora? —rebatió el austríaco, mirando a Saga como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, llegué en vehículo, perfectamente puedo volver. Además, la velada abajo está a punto de terminar; me retiraré una vez concluya nuestra pequeña reunión de… trabajo. Debo preparar mis cosas para volver a Berlín.

—Ohh, que hombre tan dedicado a su trabajo. ¿Ni siquiera se quedará a disfrutar del jardín de rosas de _Fräulein_ Pandora?

—Lo haría, pero la misma Pandora ha dicho algo bastante cierto: Prefiero las Edelweiss, esas que crecen en las heladas cumbres de los Alpes de austríacos. La señorita Pandora no tiene Edelweiss en su jardín. Son muy difíciles de conseguir.

Sorrento guardaba los planos del Bismarck mientras escuchaba a Saga, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad al griego.

—Pandora es muy observadora. Y siempre tiene lo que sus invitados están buscando, por eso es tan popular y respetada, ¿no? —Sorrento dejó el porta documentos en el suelo, apoyado en el sillón. Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa, acercándose a donde estaba Saga —Y tal vez sí haya una Edelweiss, entre tantas rosas.

Sorrento se sentó sobre el mayor, acomodándose sobre el regazo de Saga. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras Saga lo observaba divertido, llevando sus manos a la cintura del Oficial. Sorrento miró fijamente los ojos verdes y profundos del mayor, esos en los cuales se perdía cada vez que se encontraban. Su alma tembló.

—La reunión aquí apenas ha comenzado… —Sorrento se inclinó, rozó los labios de Saga y los besó lentamente, disfrutando de ese contacto anhelado desde que se habían encontrado en aquella habitación.

Las manos de Saga subieron por la espalda de Sorrento, apegando el cuerpo ajeno y acariciando, buscando la forma de tocar su piel directamente. No deseaba perder más valioso tiempo entre planes y documentos. Por unas horas, en silencio habían acordado olvidar del infierno que los iba a separar de manera indefinida.

Al menos hasta el amanecer, solo serían dos almas más que se encontraban furtivamente en ese jardín.

••

* * *

 _1- Edelweiss (Edelweiß): Conocida como la flor de las nieves, crece en pequeños grupos en las praderas alpinas y roquedos de altura en las cordilleras europeas. Es la flor nacional de Austria._

 _2- Bismarck: El Acorazado Bismarck, tal como se menciona en la historia, fue un buque construído por la Marina de guerra alemana en la Segunda guerra Mundial. Entró en operaciones en Agosto de 1940, y solo estuvo en servicio durante ocho meses._

 _3- Hood (HMS Hood): Fue un crucero de batalla construído por la Real Armada Británica. Fue hundido por el Acorazado Bismarck en Mayo de 1941._

••

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
